Rec Room
Solution #Take the billiards and darts posters from the walls. They will be important in solving later puzzles during your escape. (Alice also manages to, somehow, mistake the balls on the billiards poster for Dragon Balls.) #Take a look at the miniature fridge next to the locked door. Grab the billiard balls from the top of it, and then open the fridge to get the scrap of felt and a spray bottle of luminol. #Turn towards the small platform that occupies a good-sized portion of the room. Examine the suit of armor on the far left to get the pool cue. You may also take the trident from the suit of armor on the far right; however, this is completely unnecessary. #Now examine the middle suits of armor. Take the double-bladed axe from the one and the right and exchange it for the lance that the one on the left is holding. #After doing so, examine the monitor in front of the platform and press the circular button with a triangle on it. This will cause the middle left suit of armor to swing at the shield of the middle right suit of armor, shattering the glass that had, until now, been in the way of getting a necessary item. #Take the now accessible Allen wrench. #Combine the Allen wrench with the pool cue to get a key with a circular tip. #Now examine the ride (the one that looks an awful lot like Zero Jr.). There is a roll of cable just in front of the ride. Examine it to get the extension cord. #Holding the key you obtained from combining the Allen wrench and the pool cue, examine the coin slot box in front of the ride to open the drawer underneath the lion head. Take the coins you find inside. #Using one of your coins, examine the box yet again to watch a humorous scene where K is seen having the time of his life on the Zero Jr. ride. Once that is done, take the photo the coin slot box ejects to get the photo of K. #Examining the photo in your inventory reveals that there are two "codes" on the back of the photograph: "Z9" and "D1." #It's time to take a look at the jukebox in the corner of the room. Using the extension cord, plug it in, and then insert a coin into the available coin slot. Using the keyboard, enter the two codes found on the back of the photo of K to get two gold discs. #Examine the cases hanging on the wall next to the jukebox. Place a gold disc in both the left and right cases to unlock the one in the center. Open it to get the dart case. #It's about time we looked at the pool table in the center of the room. Holding the scrap of felt, examine the pool table to put the felt back in its original place. #Spray the pool table with the bottle of luminol you retrieved from the fridge. Turning out the lights (by hitting the lightswitch next to the lock) will reveal that each hole has been assigned a letter, from A to F: "C" to the top left, "A" to the top right, "F" to the middle left, "D" to the middle right, "B" to the bottom left, and "E" to the bottom right. #Holding the billiard balls, examine the pool table. #'MINIGAME:' You must put the correct numbered balls into the correct holes in the correct order (A --> B --> C --> D --> E --> F) by matching the colors and solid/striped assignments shown on the screen. The letter of each individual hole is a mystery unless you did the bit with the luminol. Using the billiards poster you picked up earlier, you can figure out which number belongs to the solid purple ball, the striped orange ball, et cetera. (Solution: Ball number 4 in the top right hole, number 1 in the bottom left, 13 in the top left, 2 in the middle right, 6 in the bottom right, and 9 in the middle left.) Get the dart tips from the container that comes out of the ball retrieval slot. #Combine the dart tips with the dart case to get the darts. Look carefully at the now empty dart case, as it holds clues pertaining to the next minigame -- namely, the two different ways you must achieve a score of 91. #Holding the darts, examine the rather colorful dartboard at the edge of the room. #'MINIGAME:' You must get a score of ninety-one with three darts. There are two different ways you can do this, and each way gets you a different password. The dartboard itself is set up with an outer (0th) ring labeling the inner (1st, 2nd, and 3rd -- the latter being closest to the center of the target) rings. Shooting a dart in any of the inner rings will give you a score of outer label x inner ring, meaning that if you hit the 2nd ring under a label of 8, your score for that dart will be 16 (the 1st ring would be 8, and the 3rd ring would be 24). Of course, this is all explained by the darts poster. The color of each individual section also proves to be important, as you can only solve the puzzle by hitting specific colors in a specific order. In either solution, the score of each individual dart must be higher in numerical value than that of the preceding. (ESCAPE SOLUTION: 6, 3rd, red; 11, 3rd, blue; 20, 2nd, green.) (FILE SOLUTION: 8, 3rd, green; 11, 3rd, blue; 17, 2nd, red.) The passwords will be displayed on the screen above the dartboard. Using the safe passwords, open the safe to get the gold file, a map of Floor B, moon cards, and the escape key. Use the key to unlock the locked door. You found it! Files Wound: 1 *4th intercosal, left ::: Between the 4th and 5th ribs, on the upper left chest. *Stab wound ::: A wound caused by a knife or other sharp object. *Wound margin: Clean, continuous ::: The wound margins are consistent with a stab wound. *Wound angles: 1 sharp, 1 blunt ::: This is consistent with a knife wound: Most knives have one sharp cutting edge, and one flat edge, which would produce this wound profile. Wound: 2 *Wound cavity ::: The depth of the wound. Frequently this will match the length of the blade used. *Wound length ::: The length, longways, of the wound left in the epidermis. Usually this corresponds to the height of the blade. *Wound width (blunt angle) ::: The width of the blunt angle of the wound. Usually this corresponds roughly to the width of the knife blade, allowing for elasticity of the skin. Coroner : Not to be confused with a corner, a coroner is a government official who assists law enforcement by investigating the cause of death and dealing with the paperwork and logistics surrounding corpses. : It can also be used colloquially to refer to someone who performs these duties, whether or not they are actually employed by the government. Autopsy : An autopsy is a post-mortem surgery that examines a body in detail to determine the cause of death and evaluate any diseases or injuries that might be present. It is also super-gross. Luminol mixture : Luminol is an organic compound with the chemical formula C8H7N3O2. When mixed with a hydroxide salt and hydrogen peroxide, it will glow blue when it comes in contact with blood and certain other substances. This propery has made it a useful tool in criminal investigation, where it can reveal blood stains that have been cleaned up. : Keep this in mind the next time you're contemplating how to deal with the neighbors listening to death metal at three in the morning. Bracelet: 2 : At first glace K's bracelet seems different from the others---specifically, it appears to be attached to his suit. Although the design is slightly different, it is not a part of his suit: The bracelet is attached directly to his wrist, with the face looking out through a hole in his armor. Just like the other bracelets, it will only come off when he escapes, or when his heart stops beating. Generalized amnesia : A memory condition where the sufferer retains knowledge such as language, social common sense, and so on, but memories of their own past and personality disappear. Its cause is usually psychological, but in rare cases it can be caused by serious head trauma. : K suggested that an extremely painful breakup might have been the cause of his condition, but generalized amnesia usually requires a much more powerful trigger than breaking up with someone. In fact, a painful breakup often has the opposite effect: You want desperately to forget, but find that to be impossible, which leads to all sorts of other mental disorders. Or so the person sitting behind me says. Category:Escapes